This invention relates to ski bindings, and more particularly, to step-in latches or clamping devices forming part of such ski bindings.
Plate type ski bindings utilize a sole plate which is releasably secured between toe and heel retainer units which release the sole plate in a fall. It has become known to provide step-in action for capturing the sole plate to both the toe and heel retainer units. A ski boot is releasably clamped to the sole plate by a heel lever which is manually moved over center. The ski boot then remains clamped to the sole plate even during a fall. Unfortunately, the skier has had to go through a series of relatively contorted moves, hampered by the rigidity of the ski boot, to manually flip the heel lever over the heel extension of his ski boot when first entering the binding, thus losing the convenience and advantages of a step-in type binding in which the skier merely orients his boot properly with respect to the binding on the ski and exerts a downward force on the boot to automatically capture the boot in the binding.
Some attempts have been made to provide a step-in heel lever for clamping a ski boot to a sole plate. All such step-in devices heretofore known have, in common with so-called step-in ski bindings of the nonsole plate type, many moving parts, springs and the like.
Frequently, the large number of moving parts make the bindings difficult to adjust and, of course, the greater the number of moving parts, the greater the probability of part failure. Springs will frequently fatigue after prolonged use with the result that the binding, though operable, will require manual securement rather than allowing step-in performance.
And, of course, the large number of parts employed in such bindings necessarily increases the expense of manufacture thereof as well as makes servicing of the same more difficult.